The lord and the princess
by Agangel
Summary: Sesshoumaru was always so cold. But there is one girl that will always own his hart. And with Naraku in love with her, everything can happen. SessOC


Hey… this story is happening after chapter 137 and Kikyo IS NOT dead!

It's about Sesshoumaru and OC but there is always a twist isn't there? I live in Israel and we may not haw the same names or saying but if I'll have mistakes but you all are more then welcome to correct me because I want the best I can be for my readers. (If I'll have any) + meow…

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru was looking at Rin chasing after Jaken when he saw the huge brick walls. He knew he was in the right place.

When the cat demons asked him to come he was surprised, the dog demons and the cat demons wore in a war sense he was born, but no one ever had the upper hand.

As he moved closer he saw a few familiar faces: Inuyasha and Kagome ware arguing Sango was hitting Miroku, and Shipo was sitting on Kirara and liking a lollipop.

Sesshoumaru just ignored them and walked passed them. Jaken pushed Rin back from the way but that didn't stop her from waiving her hand at Kagome. Kagome returned the waive and smiled at the little girl.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped in front of Sesshoumaru and said: "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his half brother didn't the neko-youkai invite him too? But all he said was a short "move Inuyasha" and had the look 'or else' on his face.

Inuyasha looked at him and moved unwontedly. Sesshoumaru looked at him with disgust, humans made him even weaker then he is…

As he walked to the gate it opened. Behind it was a beautiful Japanese castle and there wore a lot of trees and gardens around.

Kagome looked at the beautiful sight and a weird feeling came over her. As she recognized the feeling she pulled on Inuyasha's and whispered to his ear: "I feel Shikon No Tama."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes… it's the same and as powerful as the one that Naraku has."

"Good!" Inuyasha yelled in excitement "I'll finally have a chance to…..Kagome… you won't!... Of cores you will…."

"Osuwari."

"Kagome!……"

Sesshoumaru was listening to the Neko-youkai king talking about how mach the peace between the two youkai will be the best thing for the two. But Sesshoumaru wasn't that interested in what the king said, the only reason he came was that his father's last wish was making peace with them. He ones tried, and Sesshoumaru remembered this time perfectly, even Inuyasha should have remember it. He looked to the corner of the room where Inuyasha was sitting with his friends.

Suddenly the door slapped open and a neko-youkai entered.

"Wow…. So I was right! Neko-youkai's are very beautiful!" Miroku said and immediately got slapped by the angry Sango. But he was right; the neko that entered was very beautiful: she had long well billed body, which was covered by kimono that reviled her long legs, her hair was platinum blonde and was hidden behind her back, wore pulled in a long braids with two braids falling down her face. She had crystal cold blue eyes and two strays from each side of her cheek. And even towards she was looking angry she was still gorges.

"Arika?" Inuyasha more asked then said.

"Unfortunately…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Father! What the hell are those inu's doing here?" she asked with anger while walking towards them.

"Arika please calm down!" he answered his furious daughter.

"I don't want to calm down! I never want to see these two ever again!" she shouted out.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are still alive right?" she asked.

"Ye…. But what is that has to do with….Ohhhhh."

"So I'm not the only one thinking that." Sesshoumaru said.

"Arika please go out for now, we will haw a talk later." The king said.

"I'm living because I want to, not because you said so." She said and walked out of the room.

Half an hour later.

"You put on a good show." Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards Arika.

Arika got up and turned her face away from him. "Who said it was a show?"

"I know you, you wore happy to see me." Sesshoumaru said with confident as she walked up to the girl, turned her facing him and cupped her cheek.

"Don't be so sure." She said but her eyes wore betraying her.

"I'm not." He said and lifted her face up so he could kiss her. Arika tried to pull away but ones again her body betrayed her.

As they kissed she remembered the night when she met him. It was after he came with Inuyasha and his father to the castle. That night was perfect…. terribly perfect.

70 years ago.

Arika stepped out from the hot-springs the water came dripping from her wet naked body. She turned away to take her clothes and saw him. He was standing there and just looking straight in to her eyes, coldly and some how angry, as if she did the most horrible thing in the world.

"So I guess you know." She said and smirked.

"You're dieing?" he asked her sounding even cold then he is.

"Slowly, very slowly." She said as if it was no big deal.

"How can you speak like that!" he asked while stepping closer to her.

"Listen, I can ether be in my room crying my self to sleep until I'm out of tears or I can continue living my live as if nothing happened!" she said while her eyes wore filing up with tears.

"Arika…" Sesshoumaru started while taking a few steps closer.

"No! You haw no right being here and talking to me like you know me! You only bean here for one day and you think you know me? Well you don't!" she started shouting but Sesshoumaru run closer to her and pushed her in to his arms.

As she cuddled in his arms the felling of his silk kimono was on her bear skin was amazing.

"You know, if my father would find you here with me, you would be killed for sure." She said while surrendering in to him.

"I think I will take that chance." He said as he kissed her lips passionately.

By now, Arika didn't care about a thing in the world, not her illness, not her father, not a thing. All he wanted was to feel him, see him, and be with him.

"Sesshou…." She moaned as his kiss kept her from making a sound.

She knew he wanted the same thing as she did but it wrong in so many ways that she couldn't describe.

Surpassingly for her it seamed as if he didn't care, but on the other hand, nether did she.

Arika smirked as she remembered tat night. A lot of thing happened then. But a lot of things happened after that night too.

Behind a tree in the garden of the castle:

"Inuyasha? Is Sesshoumaru kissing that neko-youkai?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Uhuhhh…" Inuyasha nodded. If his brother would haw found him here right now… it should be just perfect reason for him to kill Inuyasha ones and for all.

"Why is he kissing her?" Kagome still couldn't belief her eyes.

"I haw no idea." Inuyasha answered.

"And I thought they hated each other guts out….. Huh…. Weird world…" Miroku said.

"So kawaii!" Sango said and giggled. (Don't you'll worry, I'm not making her some school girl giggle maniac it's just that she IS in love so she thinks it cute how they hide, or don't hide, their feelings for each other.)

Back to Arika and Sesshoumaru:

They continued kissing but suddenly Sesshoumaru backed away.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" he asked.

"Wow… the years made you even nicer…." She said almost lathing at him.

"Why?" he questioned her again now taking a few steps back.

"Sesshoumaru…." She started but her body suddenly was filled with anger, the will to kill, and soulless cold. "Naraku." Was her best guess.

Sesshoumaru felt it too. It was pure felling of hate running threw his body. But now it was just one more reason for Arika not to answer.

But there wore a few screams coming from the front side of the castle and Arika rushed there with Sesshoumaru next to her.

As they got there Naraku was in his normal for now dark-blue coat. He was looking very pleased with him self and as if he was waiting for them to come. Surprisingly, he was.

"Arika." He said as he walked over to her and lifted her head up so she will be at the same level of height as he is. "Missed me?" he asked with a grin.

"Like I miss a deadly virus striking threw my body." She said to him.

"That much huh?" he smiled. "I wanted to see you… and ask you again if you are willing to reconsider my offer."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and took Tesaiga out. "I was looking for you." And with that he jumped in the air taking aim at Naraku. As soon as he did so Naraku just threw him off. It seamed as he wasn't interested in battling as he was interested in Arika.

"I pass." Arika answered.

"Well just keep my gift close to you… and you'll be fine…" he said and put her hand in the middle of her chest where her hart was, and added as he walked away from her: "For now…."

When he was gone Sesshoumaru walked over to Arika and pulled down her kimono so he could see the top of her chest. There was a necklace and in the end of it was half of Shikon No Tama.

"No wonder…" he said and looked at her. "How could you?"

"You would be surprised what some youkai's can do to stay alive." She smirked.

"What changed sense that night? You wanted to live not throw you're life in hands of that… that…." Sesshoumaru was so confused now it drew the hell out of him. He never felt the same about anyone before. "Why?"

"I wanted to live!" Arika finally smiled as tears came down her cheek she came over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him while saying: "For you…."

With that Sesshoumaru looked in to her wet eyes and gave her a little smile. Then he kissed her on the lips softly and just held her in his arms for ones in his life not caring what everyone thought, not caring who looked at him, not caring about anything.

For ones in his life he felt that worm and sweet feeling that filed his body over and over again when he was with her.

And as mach as he wanted to close his hart, Arika just opened it up again with this little thing called love.

This chapter took me a lot of time to write so don't expect me to write another one in the next weak or 3 weeks because I'm out of ideas but if I will get a lot of reviews then I'll try to make it faster for you.


End file.
